La tentation Ultime
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Il sourit d'un air satisfait et se posta devant elle. Tu aimes ça et tu le sais, Granger. Elles aiment toutes ça, dit-il avec assurance. J'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardais. Tu me veux et c’est juste une question de temps avant que tu ne cèdes - DMHG.


**Pairing: Hermione Granger/ Drago Malefoy.**

**Genre: M!! mille fois M xD**

**Note des auteurs: Et oui, encore une traduc, faut dire que j'ai une super copine de traduction de fic maintenant oui oui! lol Alors, cette fic est un peu the perversité absolue! cette fois je n'ai rien changé du tout Anelor a tout fait toute seule!! Donc, bon quand vous reviewez, c'est qu'à elle xD moi je suis juste la poste en quelque sorte... Bref, j'espère que ce OneShot vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu! **

**_Bonne Lecture_**

**_Anelor et Kitty_**

**_La tentation ultime_**

Hermione soupira pour la énième fois cette nuit et repoussa ses livres brusquement, frustrée. Elle avait été incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui - les mots de son tourmenteur la nuit précédente revenant sans cesse dans son esprit-

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Malfoy. Met toi quelque chose sur le dos » dit –elle exaspérée, en mordillant sa plume. Le sale rat se promener dans la salle commune en portant simplement un boxeur. Il n'avait aucun semblant de décence ou il essayait peut-être de l'irriter.

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois ? » Railla t-il

Elle eut un soupir d'exaspération et leva son menton, avec indignation « non ! »

Il souri d'un air satisfait et se posta devant elle. « Tu aimes ça et tu le sais, Granger. Elles aiment toutes ça » dit-il avec assurance. « J'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardais. Tu me veux et c'est juste une question de temps avant que tu ne cèdes ».

À l'époque elle aurait seulement fait les gros yeux, abasourdie et serait partie dans sa chambre, murmurant une série de blasphèmes devant l'audace de Serpentard. Mais, maintenant ? Maintenant elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à la façon dont ses muscles bougeaient sur sa peau d'albâtre quand il se déplaçait.

« Tu me veux et c'est juste une question de temps avant que tu ne cèdes » Ses mots l'ont hantait. Il était beau comme un Dieu. Elle le voulait. Si fort que ça en faisait Mal. Elle voulait tellement sentir ses grandes mains, saisissant fermement sa taille - leurs corps se déplaçant dans synchronie parfaite- lui bougeant en elle à un rythme effréné.

Hermione gémi face à la fantaisie de ses paroles, mais s'arrêta avant que ça ne puisse aller plus loin. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière contre son appui-tête et frotta ses tempes avec ses doigts dans une tentative d'effacer Draco Malfoy de son esprit. Il ne devait pas travailler. Elle envisagea de quitter sa chambre et de frapper à sa porte lui l'ouvrant, elle attaquant ses lèvres aussitôt, prise d'une folle envie de… non elle ne devait pas y penser, elle se l'interdisait. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait vu juste.

Elle soupira de nouveau, frappant sa tête contre l'appui-tête. « Partez. Partez, partez » Chuchota t-elle, furieusement.

Elle regarda la porte pensivement, pendant une seconde, puis sautant de son lit elle se dirigea vers celle-ci. Elle avait besoin de lui. La satisfaction d'être damnée.

Hermione poussa violemment sa porte et se dirigea vers la sienne. Elle frappa trois fois et attendit. De même qu'elle était sur le point de frapper une quatrième fois, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Drago Malfoy encore à moitié endormi et à moitié nu, de l'autre côté.

« Par Merlin, Granger. Tu sais quelle heure… » Il s'arrêta quand il vit son regard emplit de désir. Il souri d'un air satisfait. « Oh. Je vois que tu as finalement cédée ».

Elle voulu directement effacer ce petit sourire satisfait de son visage, mais au lieu de cela elle le poussa dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière eux et chuchota. « Ferme là Malfoy ».

Hermione enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux platine et les ébouriffa, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser bestial, sans passions aucunes. Draco, enhardie par son enthousiasme, lui rendit le baiser ardemment, glissant sa langue dans la bouche chaude d'Hermione, massant sa langue avec la sienne. Ses mains se baladèrent sur ses côtes, sur sa taille, retraçant du doigt l'ourlet de sa culotte, envoyant des frissons dans toute sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle gémi dans le baiser, dirigeant ses mains le long de ses larges épaules nues qui glissèrent sur son dos - les muscles se contractant sur sa peau lisse quand elle passait ses doigts dessus. Draco, ôta la chemise d'Hermione et la jeta négligemment quelque part dans la pièce, lui exposant ses seins couverts. Il baissa sa tête et lui fit de chastes baisers à la base de son cou et à travers le tissus du soutient gorge, faisant une pause seulement pour laisser sa marque sur sa peau douce, dorée. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et traça une ligne avec sa langue du lacet de son soutien-gorge jusqu'en en bas de son ventre, s'arrêtant à la ceinture de son pyjamas en flanelle.

Il le fit lentement glisser sur ses jambes, révélant sa culotte de dentelle bleue, des hanches parfaitement arrondies et des jambes qui n'en finissaient pas. Il plaça un doux baiser à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et entendit son halètement. Souriant d'un air satisfait, il se leva et tira la Gryffondor à moitié nue, grossièrement. Elle pouvait sentir son érection s'appuyant contre son estomac et gémi quand il l'embrassa de ses lèvres douces, gonflées en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le haut de son dos, défaisant l'attache de son soutien-gorge, libérant momentanément ses seins de leur prison de tissus. Se retirant brusquement du baiser, Draco embrassa son cou et son épaule, prenant la bretelle de son soutien-gorge entre ses dents en le descendant lentement, très lentement. Il embrassa ses seins et lui défit la courroie bleue, de la même manière, laissant le sous-vêtement tomber sur le plancher dans un bruit léger.

Ses seins étaient parfaits, ni trop grands, mais pas trop petits non plus. Ils étaient tout simplement parfaits. Elle était parfaite, quoiqu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Il suivit l'arrondie de ses seins de ses pouces puis il prit son menton dans sa main, donnant un petit coup de langue dessus, sentant durcir les mamelons au fur et à mesure de ses taquineries. Elle gémi de plaisir et il reporta son attention sur le sein qu'il avait négligé.

Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux et dirigea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco tandis qu'il continuait à lui procurer mille exquises caresses.

"Mmm," était tout ce qu'elle pouvait murmurer, il embrassa sa bouche férocement, pétrissant ses seins presque grossièrement.

Hermione glissa deux doigts sous l'ourlet de son boxeur et fit descendre le tissus, plus bas, toujours plus bas, pour le remonter ensuite, à plusieurs reprises. Draco grogna, impatiemment et ôta son boxeur. Il l'a voulait. Maintenant.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprises quand elle le vit. Devant elle, se tenait Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, bien dotée et elle eu soudainement peur. Ses traîtres de pensées ne l'avaient pas préparée à ça.

Il souri d'un air satisfait, répétant les mots de la nuit auparavant. « Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et son regard empli de désir répondit pour elle. Il l'a poussa sur son lit et écarta ses jambes avec son genou.

Draco se mit confortablement entre ses jambes, leurs corps se combinant parfaitement. Ils étaient seulement séparés du plaisir charnel par une barre de tissus. Il tira sur sa culotte, déchirant le tissu fragile, avec hâte.

« Malfoy » grogna t-elle

« Il était sur mon chemin » dit-il en haussant les épaules, laissant traîner ses doigts sur son bas-ventre, venant taquiner son clitoris. Elle gémi alors, ses hanches venant à la rencontre de ses doigts, mais il les enleva brusquement, pour les remplacer de sa langue.

« Oh! » haleta t-elle quand il donna un petit coup de langue sur son clitoris, pour ensuite souffler dessus de son souffle chaud. Elle ressenti des picotements dans son bas-ventre. C'était une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant.

Il descendit alors sur sa fente, persistant sur son cœur. Elle était si douce à goûter. Comme un fruit. Une pêche mûre, attendant juste d'être cueillie de l'arbre.

Draco se plaça devant son entrée, ses yeux gris orageux regardant les yeux marron aux éclats dorés de son ennemi de toujours. Après avoir prit une profonde respiration, il poussa en elle, s'enterrant dans son humidité. Elle était si serrée.

Hermione gémit de douleur, quelques larmes involontaires coulèrent sur ses joues rougies.

« Granger, je… je ne savais pas que tu étais … »

« Je vais bien, donne moi juste un petit instant » dit-elle, bougeant pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté lui indiquant qu'elle était prête et il poussa en elle, lentement, embrassant ses larmes perdues qui s'attardaient sur ses joues roses.

Hermione surmonta son malaise initial après quelques va-et-vient, et entoura sa taille de ses jambes, le pressant contre elle, plus durement. Plus profondément. Plus rapidement. Elle lui répondit alors poussée pour poussée, gémissements pour gémissement.

Merlin, si elle avait su que ça ressemblait à ça, elle se serait donnée à Malfoy plus tôt.

Hermione pouvait sentir la délivrance approcher quand Draco martela en elle. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles vaginaux qui commençaient à se serrer convulsivement autour de son sexe. Encore quelques va-et-vient et la délivrance arrivera, elle atteindrait enfin ce que les filles appellent communément le « septième ciel ».

Elle vit des étoiles, toutes les plus belles constellations du monde. Elle eut son premier orgasme. Elle gémi alors son nom de famille. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Le son de sa voix sensuelle appelant son nom de famille et le regard de ravissement indéniable sur son visage fut assez pour envoyer Drago rejoindre Hermione au septième ciel. Dans une dernière poussée, il vînt, gémissant son nom de famille, se déversant en elle. Il s'écroula alors en se maintenant sur les coudes pour ne pas l'écraser.

Il blotti son visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant son doux parfum, mélangé à l'odeur musquée de sexe et de sueur. Un parfum qu'il parvenait à identifier, qu'il se rappellerait comme étant celui d'Hermione.

Une fois qu'ils eurent récupérés leur souffle, Draco prit sa baguette magique qui était sur sa table de nuit et murmura un sortilège de contraception. En l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres, il se retira et roula sur le côté, l'attirant contre son torse.

« Dors » chuchota t-il doucement dans son oreille, en mettant ses bras autour de sa frêle silhouette.

Et elle le fit. Hermione sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, épuisée suite aux efforts fournis, la seule chose qu'elle pu distinguer avant qu'elle ne s'endorme fut les yeux de Drago Malfoy, des yeux gris orageux, la regardant avec un petit sourire.

**_Un petit review pour le plaisir, et nous y répondrons avec plaisir ... _**

**_Kitty et Anelor _**


End file.
